Disaster Comes Four Ways
by 0xPYROx0
Summary: This is about four good friends that find themselves at Hogwarts. They soon learn that their friendship is stronger than they thought it was, but they are in for a few surprises this year. HPxOC, RWxOC, DMxOC, BZxOC, and Granger bashing.
1. Meeting the Girls

Hi guys this is Pyro I have been working on this on and off for about a year, it is really hard for me to get to work on this with is being my last year in high school and trying to get my own novel published, but i have decided that i will try to do my best this summer to make this story happen like I always wished it would. So any help with critics is much appreciated.

- Love to all my readers (if there are any)

* * *

Melissa smiled as she lay on a yellow inter-tube in the lazy river of Hurricane Harbor, giving a small wave to one of the lifeguards. Who in turn smiled back at her, but suddenly a weird look came over his face; unknown to Melissa, as she waved the water beneath her fingers was floating in the air, as if by magic.

"Ha, you should go to Hogwarts with those tricks!" he called after her, as she slowly floated along with the current, confused by his words, but not really paying much attention to what he said, instead at how his muscles looked as he moved and how his blond hair was shining in the sun.

"What a cutie, right Melis?" giggled one of her friends who soon swam up to her, leaning on the tube the brunette lay on. Melissa's bright blue eyes glittered as she nodded in agreement, craning her neck to continue watching the blond, teen lifeguard. Melissa pulled her chocolate brown and lime green hair into a ponytail.

"Definitely cute," she replied "all though I have no idea what he was talking about, Hogwarts? Is that his try at a good compliment? Cause it wasn't any good." she gave a small pout, but that disappeared when she saw the next lifeguard coming around the mend of the river.

Melissa was home around 10:30 that night, finding a note from her parents saying that they wouldn't be home till the early the next morning. She sorted through a stack of mail on the kitchen counter, finding one letter for her, the green ink catching her eye quickly. She flipped it to the back, eyeing it weirdly as she saw the wax seal keeping the letter closed, and ripped open the envelope.

_Dear Miss Melissa Micheal,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you that you have found your_

_magical inheritance and we would find it a great please for you_

_to join Hogwarts school of Wichcraft and Wizardry. Please reply to_

_ Albus Dumbldore via owl, with your answer and/or any questions you_

_ may have. And your school list is attached to this letter._

**_Albus Dumbledore  
_**

_Frist orde_****_r of Merlin_

Staring at the letter before her silently, she debates on whether it was real or someone was trying to pull her leg, put she didn't recognize the handwriting and only her friend Katie could think of doing this, but only when she was pissed at you. How was she supposed to reply via owl? She didn't own anything living except her rabbit. As if someone read her mind, a tapping came from the kitchen window. Melissa opened it to find a tawny owl looking at her expectantly.

She wrote, "I accept" on the other side of the letter and tied it to the owl's leg when it stuck the leg out for her. She watched as the small owl fly out the window.

* * *

"Fine! I don't CARE MOTHER! Do whatever you want with your effing hair" Valorie Clark exclaimed as she huffed out of the British hair salon, quickly crossed the street to try to get as far away from her mother as possible. A strong, warm wind was blowing her shoulder length light brown and teal colored hair around her face and stung her grey eyes, making them water slightly. She looked along the street to find a place where she could get out of the wind, and where her mother wouldn't find her. She soon found a small tavern called the **Leaky Cauldron**, which everyone else was passing by as if they didn't see it even though she watched a REALLY tall, broad man step inside. Taking a deep breath, she walked down the sidewalk, and walked through the door. She instantly took a liking to the place with it's dark, but cozy atmosphere.

"He' Tom, yep, her' on 'ogwarts business. I'm goin' to fetch some new students who got their magic late. I'm havin' a lot of trouble with one of them girls, she's got an attitude on 'er. But the easiest will be Valorie Clark, who is her' on a trip with her mother." The tall, broad man was talking to the man who obviously owned the tavern.

"Did you say Valorie Clark?" Valorie questioned.

"Yep" he replied happily.

"Well, uh, that's kind of Valorie." She said pointing to her self.

"Oh, well her' is your letter." he said, taking a couple minutes to search through his many pockets in his fur coat, before handing here an envelope with green writing on the front?

* * *

"Cindy, will you please get out of the garden and go get clean before your grandparents get here! You only have half an hour!" Mrs. Oaxaca called from the back porch out to her 17-year-old daughter, smiling when the black haired girl finally stood up and walked past her mother into the Kitchen, and up the stairs. After brushing her dark green stricked hair and washing her face in the bathroom, she walked into her room to change her clothes. But she stop short when she found a gigantic man sitting on her, now collapsed bed.

"What the Hell do you think you are doing?!" She screamed.

"Oh, 'ello ther'. My name is Rubeus 'agrid, and I'm the Care of Magical Creatures Professor at 'ogwarts! This is your letter" he said, handing her an envelope. She ripped it open and read it quickly, and then tossed it aside.

"No thanks, I need to fix my bed now so you can leave!" Cindy demanded with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, but no is not an answer I can take. I hav' been ordered to take ye to 'ogwarts for your safty so lets get a movin'!" Hagrid said, standing and grabbing the small girl, and throwing her on his shoulder as he left. Cindy's angry screaming was heard down the whole street.

* * *

Katie sighed bitterly as she slammed the front door to her house, but that still didn't drown out the sound of her mother screaming. "Don't you dare leave the front yard missy!" Katie angrily sat down beneath one of the large trees in her front lawn. She leaned against the thick trunk, arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Her crimson eyes flashing in the moonlight. She concentrated on breathing so she wouldn't decided to do something rash, like kick one of her mothers gardens into the ground, and therefore get in even more trouble that she already was. 'House Arrest' her parents called it, it wasn't like she tried to crash the DAMN CAR! It was a stupid piece of shit anyway. She thought, pulling a lighter from her pocket, flames decorating the sides in blue, orange, yellow, and red. She opened it, flicked on the flame, and then closed it quickly, over and over, continuing to just stare at the flame as she did this. She opened it once more when several loud cracks were heard behind her making her pause. She stood quietly, and looked to one side seeing 15-20 men standing there all wearing purple cloaks and sticks in their hands.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my yard you FUCKERS?! And what's with the sticks again? If you people really think this is still funny it's NOT! Besides, what are you going to do with the sticks? POKE ME TO DEATH?" she screamed.

"Katherine Johnson, we are here to bring you to-"

"yeah, yeah, Hogwhat's it. Yeah right!" she said.

"If you would please cooperate-"

"COOPERATE? You want me to cooperate? Well cooperate THIS!" she yelled running toward the front door, hearing them run after her. She gave them the finger, and ran inside. She leaned on the door then glanced out the window seeing them all lying on the ground. _Pussy's, never seen a girl give the finger and they die of shock or something? _She muttered, rolling her eyes. She walked outside giving the nearest one a kick in the side. He just lay there.

She smirked in triumph and walked back inside, locking the door, and turning to walk up the stairs. But she was stopped when two men in purple cloaks stood in front of her.

"Honestly! Do you ever give up? Come on, who paid you to pull this stupid prank? Was it Brian? He never was that creative?" she had her hands on her hips and she was pissed to say the least. She tried to walk past the men on the stairs, but suddenly found them holding her arms and dragging her toward the door. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU SHITS?! LET GO OF ME!!" she screamed, kicking and flailing as much as possible, while swearing like a sailor. Her long dark brown hair with her crimson tips fell into her face. Then her shouts were cut off by another loud crack and they were gone.


	2. The Train Ride

"Honestly Harry, that was a really stupid thing to do, if you get caught hexing Malfoy they could expel you!" Hermione lectured Harry, as the trio got comfortable in their compartment. Hermione was about to continue when a girl, who was dragging a heavy trunk down the corridor, tripped and fell inside their compartment landing in Ron's lap.

"Oh gosh! Valorie is so sorry!" she exclaimed, standing up and checking Ron over. "Valorie didn't break anything did she? You ok? Promise?" She asked as Ron merely nodded, his ears turning red.

"Val, you alright?" asked another girl that just walked in.

"Yeah, Valorie is fine, Melissa!" she replied.

"Good. Hey, sorry to intrude on you three, but there aren't any other empty compartments, so do you mind if we share?" she asked, already pulling her own trunk inside.

"No, have a seat. Mione and I are going to be gone for a while anyway." Ron answered.

"Well Melissa and Valorie thank you!" said the girl who tripped, happily taking a seat next to Ron, while Melissa sat next to Hermione, across from Harry.

"So...you're Melissa... and you're .... Valorie," Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Valorie is Valorie!" she replied, pulling her light brown hair into a ponytail, acting completely normal.

"Mhmm?" Hermione mumbled, immediately taking a dislike to the girl. She checked her watch and let out a gasp. "Ron! We need to be in the Prefects compartment before the train leaves the platform! Come on!" she pulled Ron out the door, giving Valorie a short look before leaving.

"Friendly little beaver isn't she?" Valorie muttered and Harry laughed.

"Oh, I think Mione's just jealous, she can tell that Ron thinks you pretty and she's fancied him for years, never done anything about it though." Harry whispered to reassure her.

"Well then, all is fair in love and war, and let me say, the war is on." Valorie crossed her arms, the look on her face clearly showing she was plotting. Harry merely laughed and looked over at Melissa, who had hardly said anything through the whole scene. She meet Harry's eyes, and pink began to tinge her cheeks. Harry just smiled at her. Melissa turned to take a closer look at the boy in front of her; he really did look like Harry Potter from the books she read; His long-ish black hair falling into his eyes, his emerald eyes that were hidden by the odd glasses that he wore. Melissa then looked around the compartment; the trunks were stored about 2-3 feet above them in metal racks, the window had its red curtains pulled open so the view flying past could be seen, the seats that the three of the occupants now sat on ran all the way across both walls of the compartment and were made of some worn old looking leather, and the door that Valorie and she had entered from had foggy glass embedded into the top half of the door as well as two foggy glass windows on either side. She guessed they were for a sense of privacy, but she wondered how much privacy any student had while faced with magical classmates and teachers. Soon her analysis of the room was complete she turned toward her friend that was sitting across from her.

"Valorie doesn't this all seem very odd to you? Like something that you might write down in hopes that it might happen to you? Make me shut up if I am making no sense at all." Melissa looked at Valorie with a look that told Valorie that she need some message that she wasn't going crazy.

"Valorie thinks the same thing but is happy to be where she is, and not have to spend the year with her mother. Her mother was going to make this year the worst year ever. So Valorie is happy to be here instead." Valorie nodded her head through most of her little speech. And soon after Melissa had relaxed the door opened again.

"H'llo Harry, it is very nice to see that you have made it through the summer, my dad says that the gangapuffs have been acting up this summer, glade to see that they haven't gotten into that head of yours. You should really think about getting some zucchini I heard that it is great protection from them." Melissa looked at the girl in front of her with some amusement, this must be Luna Lovegood, but Melissa thought it better that she keep her mouth shut about the knowledge that she held about the people around her.

"Melissa, Valorie this is Luna Lovegood, Luna this is Valorie and Melissa." Harry pointed to each girl as he named them. Luna glanced at Harry for a quick moment, and then turned to look at the other two girls, but a moment after she looked at the girls her eyes clouded over and she began to speak.

"They know more than they let on, and their family is purer than pure. They are a forced to be reckoned with, but only with their other half will they fulfill their destiny. One of wisdom, One of strength, One of hope, One of power and only when the four find that they are one can they help another find the Light to shine through the Darkness. But four alone they can not hope to find the thing that they need most, so here we add another three to help the four plus one. There is the Dragon, the Snake, and the Lion that through fights, alliances, pain, love, trust and misunderstanding they learn to help the one that will use the Light, the one that we call the Panther." After her long speech she fell to the floor in a heap. Harry immediately rushed to her side, but soon looked up at the other two girls staring just as wide eyed as he, but for different reasons. But again the door swung open, and a tall man with shaggy brown hair and ragged clothing stepped in through the door.

"Lupin!" Harry yelled from his spot on the floor, then a split second later Lupin found Harry rapped in his embrace. "But I thought that you weren't allowed to teach at the school anymore?"

"Hush now Harry we will talk about that at a later date, but what I need now is for you to tell me what happened to your friend here." When Lupin mentioned Harry's friend Harry's eyes fell in shame, he had completely forgotten about poor Luna.

"Well I can't be certain but I think that I just saw a prophecy being given." Harry again looked at Luna, there was something about her that just screamed seer at that moment. And after Lupin sat down next to Melissa and across from Harry, Harry began to retell the long monologue that Luna had just recited as if she was dreaming of the events as it happened.

**With Cindy**

On the other side of the train, Cindy was boarding the train immediately entering the first compartment she found, which looked empty, but when she sat down she discovered there was another person in her compartment. It was a boy about her age, with dark brown almost black curly hair that fell lightly into his hazel eyes. He had olive colored skin, and he had a definite Spanish air to him. He smiled confidently at her as Cindy leaned back, and then with a scowl she pulled out a book from her bag and began reading, not seeing the shocked look cross his smug face.

"I'm Scott, I've never seen you before, are you a transfer? What's your name hot stuff?" He asked, moving to sit next to her instead of across from her.

"No, Cindy, and I don't talk while I read, so go away, asshole." She replied, glancing at him over the top of her book.

"Feisty girl, Huh? That's nice, I like a hard to get girl." Scotty smirked, pushing the book down to look Cindy in the eyes. Cindy just rolled her eyes, pulled her book from his hands, and turned the page.

"Not Feisty right now, but if you get me there I will definitely punch that pretty face of yours in, so leave me alone." she smirked back. Then Scott got up and walked back over to his seat. He watched her read as he fumed inside. He was going to get her, oh he was.

**At Hogsmead station**

"Oh my God CINDY!!" Valorie screamed when she saw the black haired girl step of the train in front of them. But when the girl looked around then started walking again Valorie started to scream again. "No Stupid Valorie is over here. CINDY, Valorie is here!" Then finally Cindy looked the right way, and gave a little smile to the girl that was now waving her hands franticly around her head, as another girl and a boy tried to calm her down. Cindy quickly looked behind her and saw that Scotty was on her trail again, so she darted past Valorie. "Cindy aren't you going to sit with us?" Valorie asked.

"Well I am trying, but I have this guy on my tail." She said as she glanced over her shoulder again.

"You already have guy stalking you. Not fair." Melissa whined as she came from behind Valorie.

"Melissa you're here too." Cindy looked at the group. "So it's just the three of us going here. Wow I can't believe that. I'm going to miss Katie's stunts already." The three girls walked toward the carriages as they talked about their favorite pranks they pulled with Katie. Harry, who was completely forgotten, slowly followed along.

"Stupid first years." the three girls looked over at the blond trying to get through the confused first years.

Valorie leaned over to Melissa, "He's the kind of guy Katie would fall for. A cold hearted guy like him." Melissa laughed at Valorie think about how right she was. Then he turned around and looked at them as if he knew they were talking about him. He then walked up to them glaring.

"What are you laughing at?" He demanded.

"Well it's not a crime to joke with friends?" Valorie asked.

"Not when it's about me!" He hissed, and looked at Cindy confused, who wouldn't stop looking over her shoulder every few seconds.

"Well it wasn't about you Malfoy. It was about their friend Katie." Harry said, as he defended the three girls. He looked at them a final time then turned and walked off. The three girls and Harry got in one carriage and headed toward the school, if you could call it that it was huge.


	3. The Sorting Hat

'ello again my readers. It has been quite some time since I last worked on this story. I got quite caught up in my first year of college yeah it's been that long. I am hoping to get more writing in this year but it's going to be tough. My major is Astronomy and Physics so it's very time consuming, but I want to see this story get done. So I thought I would be nice and post two chapters up today. Here is the second one.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The carriages had stopped at the steps of the school to let the older students into the school. But one thing was different from every other year; Dumbledore was waiting on the steps. As the kids climbed out of the carriages as he spoke.

"I need the four new students to follow me into the Entrance Hall." And he turned and walked through the giant doors behind him. Then the three girls turned to look at Harry, and Melissa spoke.

"That sounds like us; I guess we will see you later then."

"Well I would hope not, Harry doesn't need any more fan girls hanging around." Hermione said as she walked up behind them. Melissa glared at the girl.

"Excuse me but I am not some fan girl." Melissa turned to Harry and spoke again. "I really do hope we get to talk again." The three girls then turned and walked though the doors to find Dumbledore waiting for them.

"Good evening girls, where is the fourth one of you girls? Oh well no matter now, I will check on that later I have more important things to tell you. You three have yet to be sorted, so I want the three of you to go in with the first years and wait till after to be sorted. And since you have come so late in your years we will test you on Monday to see what classes you can be placed in and if you need extra classes to catch you up. We then that is all I must be getting back to the kids." Melissa turned to Valorie.

"I still can't believe this is happening to us."

**A little time later**

Cindy, Valorie, and Melissa walked into the Great Hall behind all the first years all eyes were on them.

"Everyone we have some new student so they will be sorted after the first years. So please welcome them." said Dumbledore. And the Sorting Hat was sent on the stool to begin the opening of the night. The hat came to life to being the song.

_**I was made to divide you,**_

_**But four of you will defy me.**_

_**Two will rain chaos down around us,**_

_**Two will make peace with many.**_

_**One has the passion of Fire,**_

_**One has the Timidness of Water,**_

_**One has the grace of the Wind,**_

_**And one has the Strength of the Earth,**_

_**The four sister don't yet know.**_

_**Watch were you put your loyalty they tend to know,**_

_**But once they give you their trust,**_

_**Never, I mean, never betray them.**_

The hat stopped singing everyone was stunned for a few seconds but soon the hall filled with chatter. The hat's song made no sense to any of them, but he head master who's eye were twinkling with amusement. Whispers spread through out the Hall all asked 'Who are the Four sisters?' Groups of four girls were squealing and saying they were the four sisters but oh how wrong they all were.

"Valorie thinks the other girls are nuts." Valorie looked around the hall. Then Valorie saw Ron rolling his eyes at the Gryffindor table. He turned and caught Valorie's eyes, she smiled and Ron's ears turned red.

"Well let us begin the sorting." said Professor McGonagall. "David Oggle."

"Hufulpuff." The sorting continued until the last first year was sorted. When they hear yelling out side the hall, all eyes turned to the doors. Then they all heard was "LET GO OF ME YOU LITTLE FUCKERS."

A second later there was a loud Ouch then a "Damn ... bring her back." And finally the doors fly open there in the dust stood two Auors holding a girl wearing a black trench coat with green flames sewn along the bottom, tight black pants, and an emerald corset.

"KATIE" Melissa, Valorie, and Cindy screamed.

"Yep that's me." Katie said struggling to get the two men holding onto her arms to let go. _I have to get these guys off me. _So she dropped to the ground kicking both men in the back of their knees. They feel to the ground, and then she pulled two wire ties out of her pocket. She pulled the men's hands behind them and tied them together. "There that's better!" Then she walked up to Valorie they did a little handshake, then she walked over to Cindy and hugged her, and finally she walked over to Melissa and patted her head. "Hey Mel, Valorie, Cindy."

"Um... Katie may I ask where the other Auors are?" Dumbledore asked.

Katie looked up at him, she smiled innocently at Dumbledore. Then she started to fettling with her hands.

"Oh....haha....them...yeah well about that--" Katie started.

"Katie what have you done now?" Melissa joked.

"Well you see I didn't what to come because I thought it was a big joke so they are all in my front yard unconscious." Katie was rubbing the back of her head with hand.

"Remember when I said I missed Katie's stunts. Ya... not so much." Cindy whispered to Valorie.

"You took down 18 Auors and haven't ever had one magic class. Even Harry couldn't do that." Snape said, Harry just glared at him.

"I'm just good." I replied. "Hey Harry Potter's here. Where is he?" Everyone pointed to the boy at the Gryffindor.

"How do you know Harry but you shouldn't know nothing of the Magical world." said McGonagall.

"Well there is this series about Harry Potter's life. J.K. Rolling is very detailed in it, if I really think about it." Katie looked to be in great thought. Her friends new her better than that, she had already lost her train of thought.

"J.K. Rolling are you really sure that she is writing it." Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, I am positive it's her, why?"

"Well she is in the ministry of magic she has the job to make sure nothing about magic leaks out to muggles."

"That's not good. Oh and Harry try not to be such a jerk to your friends and don't try and be a Hero no one likes it. Well know that's settled let get this sorting over with I'm bored." Everyone just stared at her. "What? Really we should get this started. I know you are all hungry right." There were many head nods to agree with her.

"Well let us begin then." Dumbledore announced.

"The first up is Valorie Clark." McGonagall said with a smile. Valorie walked up to the stool and sat down. She jumped when the hat on her head started to talk to her. **"Well this will be the first time anyone from your family will be in this house just don't tell your father.... Griffendor"** Valorie just looked happy and ran and sat with Ron, Harry, and Know-it-all, not even thinking about what the hat had said.

"Next we have Melissa Micheal," Melissa ran to the stool nearly knocking McGonagall. **"Well you are quite the active little kid lets put you in ....Hufulpuff." **Melissa skipped to the Hufulpuff table.

"Cindy Oaxaca." Cindy walked up to the stool her fantasy book still in her hands. **"Well, well you have a great mind. Amazing... Ravenclaw!"**

"Katie Johnson, please make your way up here without starting anything." Katie put her hands in her pockets as she walked up to the stool. **"Well you are very brave and outgoing, but are cunning and mischievous. What do you think of Griffendor as a house?"**

"That stupid piece of shit house, No offence Val, but that is no place for me." Valorie just shrugged, knowing that her house was not right for her friend she need some were darker to thrive. Then the hat started to talk again. **"No, no Griffendor is not for you, you are too dark and sly for that I see. Then let it be.... Slytherin!"** The whole Slytherin table cheered, and Snape smirked as slowly walked to the Slytherin table with a smirk better than that of one Draco Malfoy. _Draco now has some new competition for power._

"Well let the feast begin." Katie yelled to the quite hall.


	4. Dinner and Some Fun

Hello again my readers.

I have a new chapter for you lovely people. I have been packing most of the day, because I am moving to Arizona again for school. YAY!!! I can't wait. So I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

"So Valorie was it, how do you know the other three? Are you related? Or is it just that you late learners stick together?" Asked Hermione. Valorie looked at her three friends, and smiled.

"We all went to the same high school and we're all good friends. They can be a little quirky at times but we love it." Valorie looked back on all the times that her and her friends have had.

"You know that one of them is a SLYTHERIN! Gryffindors don't get along with Slytherins." Ron said with disgust.

"Don't you say that about Valorie's friends. Katie can be a bit harsh at times but she has passion like you have never seen. If you ever say anything about her Valorie will tear your head off." Valorie glared at Ron. The group saw then why she was in Gryffindor, she was one of the most loyal friend they have seen. "But on a happier note Valorie gets to hang out with you guys."

"Hey Val can I ask you something?" Harry asked; before waiting for answer he continued, "So what is Melissa like, she was really quite in the compartment. It was nice to see someone like that."

"Mel is not always like that only with new people." Valorie thinks Harry has taken a liking to her friend. "She's very bubbly and a lot of fun." Valorie looked at the candles that had flared up. _**Crap! Katie's pissed whats going on over there.**_ Valorie looked at Katie, only to see Malfoy talking to her. _**What's that git doing to her. I swear that if he touches her he's got another thing coming to him.**_ Soon after though she saw Katie and another girl walk out. But as Katie walked out she looked back at Valorie. Instantly Valorie recognized the glint in Katie's eyes, time to cause mass chaos through the masses. Valorie jumped from her seat to follow the trouble out of the Great Hall.

"Valorie where are you going you have hardly eaten anything at all?" Ron asked looking concerned.

"No need to worry about Valorie. And Valorie has to go finish some stuff before dinner is over. Later guys." Then with a wave Valorie took off after Katie and the other girl.

* * *

She sat down in an empty bench there was only one girl across from her. Katie looked at the red head with her crimson eyes. Katie put her elbows on the table then placed her head in her hands; glancing down the table._** I wonder how many of them are scared easily.**_ Katie looked at the girl, whose green eyes dances playfully. And she stood strong at 5'9" with a very muscular build.

"Let me show you around the school" Davis replied. Katie took a moment to think this over. _**I think that I might need some help on this next prank and Val looks a little busy.**_ Katie looked at Valorie who was whispering something into Ron's ear making him laugh. Katie turned her attention to her plan.

"I'm Katie, Katie Johnson." Katie said with a smirk playing across her face and putting her hand out to shake. The girl laughed at Katie's interdiction.

"You sound like a Malfoy." She laughed again. Katie smiled a little. _**She is just like Valorie**_.

"Do you want to know something-um what's your name?"

"Davis Elowen" she replied.

"Well Davis, I will tell something very important-I am no Malfoy, I am better than a Malfoy." She smirked at Davis who started to laugh but was cut short by a cold voice standing behind Katie.

"So you think that you are better than a Malfoy." Draco turned Katie around so he could see the one that said she was better than him. He was stunned to find the girl had crimson eyes. He had never seen eyes like these before.

"Malfoy I don't think--I know." I smirked at him.

"No one is better than a Malfoy, you mudblood." Draco looked at Katie when he said mudblood. She was glaring at him and the candles around the room grew to at least 3 inches people at every table jumped. Draco glanced at her eyes again. _**Her eyes flashed like it contains fire. It's not like anything I've seen before.**_

"Well Malfoy I will show you that there are some that are better than the likes of you. So watch me work. Let's go, Davis I have some stuff I have to get done before dinner is over what to come along." Katie stood up and put her hands in her pockets. Katie and Davis walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

She took out her book again; it was one of the better ones she had been reading. She ran her fingers over the title, The Beginning of Fate. The characters could be so lovable or you could hate them with a passion. Cindy opened the book again turning to the page she left off on.

"So you are in the same house as me." Scotty came up behind Cindy putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Joy." Cindy says sarcastically.

"So what year are you?" Scotty moved into the seat next to her, as Cindy rolled her eyes.

"6th" Cindy turned to her book again. _**Why is he bugging me doesn't he have some whore to go do. May be Katie or Valorie could help me out here to get rid of this guy.**_ Cindy looked for Valorie and Katie were both gone. _**Damn, well I guess that's for another time.**_

"I am in my 7th year. And in the top of my class." Scotty looked down at Cindy. _**She has to go for that.**_ He thought. _**I am getting almost as good as The Draco Malfoy.**_

"Is that supposed to impress me? I will come in the top of the class by next week, and your stupid pickup lines won't work." Cindy looked at her book longingly.

"Fine I don't want to hang out with you anyway." He walked off and sat by a brunette down the table. The instant he sat down the girl was all over him. _**See I knew he had a little whore waiting for him to strike out.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Melissa looked around the table where she now sat, there were four kids around her they all seemed to all belong to the same group, she felt slightly guilty for sitting in the middle of the group but once the boy across from her started talking in a deep baritone she felt better.

"So Melissa, was it, it is very nice to meet you. I am Nickolas and this is my fiancé Kit." The boy pointed his hand to the girl on his right. Melissa looked her over first she was pretty in the girl next door way. She had short choppy blond hair that curled up slightly at the ends, and her eyes were a light blue. A warm smile lay upon her lips and a motherly air seemed to hang around her. Melissa then took a closer look at the boy next to her, he was tall and he looked to be on a sports team. His chocolate brown hair fell lightly into his face covering his deep blue eyes that were firm but kind. She then turned to the guy next to her when he started to talk.

"And I am Jake and you will meet my boyfriend later, he is in a different house. Oh and I love the hair darling, it's fabulous." Melissa giggled at this, he reminded her of her gay step-brother. His style of dress was obvious, totally emo. He had the long black hair that fell to the side of one's face and covered one eye, and he had changed the uniform some to fit his tastes. He had tightened his pants so that they were skin tight. But her favorite part of the outfit was the sweat band that said 'I know I'm hot, but sorry I'm taken'. Melissa knew that the others were going to love this guy. "Oh and the guy across from me is Zach." Melissa looked over at the boy that was now sleeping with his head resting on his closed fist. But all of a sudden his hand slipped from its resting place and his head landed in his mashed potatoes with a loud thud. And with lightning speed the head shot up again.

"The answer is the Polyjuce Potion, Professor Snape."

"You're fine Zach your not in Potions." The laughter rippled around them, at the embarrassment of Zach.

"Yeah but you always have to be on the look out. That man can sneak up on the best of us." The rest of the group again let out a ripple of laughter. The group was having a good time when the candles flared, most of the group jumped. _**What was that? That's not normal. **_Melissa looked around the room to see Katie and another girl leave the Great Hall, with Valorie following soon after. With a giggle Melissa returned he attention to the friends she just meet.

"What are you laughing about, Mel?" Kit asked.

"It's nothing, just that we'll have some entertainment later tonight." They all just looked at her with a confused look. "Don't worry about it." And after that they left it alone and continued their joking through out the rest of the fest. Soon it was time for everyone to return to their towers, and as normal the first years start to follow their heads of house to the dorm rooms. The Slytherins all rose together and were the first ones out of the hall followed by the rest of the houses. Melissa was tailing after the group she just meet when everyone heard a loud scream. They all ran out of the Great Hall to see Draco Malfoy hanging from the ceiling wearing a pink dress and his hair colored a very bright shade of pink. Next to the struggling boy there floated the green flaming words, _It seems that our Slytherin princess is stuck, who is going to be the knight in shining armor._The hall bust out in laughter, the Gryffindors loving what they saw. Finally the great Draco Malfoy put in his place. But the problem was who where they to congratulate for this amazing feat.

* * *

No one saw the three girls that stood in the shadows admiring their work. It was a good night, a very good night. But Katie had one last thing to add before she was through with her prank. With a wave of her hand and more writing appeared next to the other. _There is a new power in this school, be careful who you insult… Yours truly, Keaira. _Everyone looked around; whispers flew through the crowd. Who was this Keaira?

Davis looked over at Katie confused. "Why are you using the name Keaira? That's not your really name." Katie glanced over at her a second before she answer her.

"One I don't want to get caught and two I have this memory that is kinda fuzzy but I remember someone calling me by that name. I use it from time to time. It's comforting." Then next thing that's heard is a slam of a door and Snape walks out.

"What is going on out here? All of you should be in bed." Everyone froze the moment they heard that voice. After a glare from Snape one 4th year spoke up.

"Well Sir, someone hung Malfoy from the ceiling." Snape looked over the boy once before looking up.

"20 points from Gryffindor for their stunt here." There was a lot of yelling at this, when Hermione decided to speak to Snape directly.

"But Professor how do you know it was a Gryffindor? There is no evidence that it was."

"Another 20 points from Gryffindor for back talking a teacher. Now off to bed with all of you." And with that everyone began to leave; headed toward their perspective common rooms, all of them still abuzz about this new turn of events. After most of the student had gone Snape lowered Draco to the ground and removed the offending items off of his person. "Draco did you see who did this to you?"

"No, it was already in place when I walked over it. By the looks of it, it was meant for me. Probably that no good Potter. Then again he wouldn't have signed it Keaira." Draco began to think on this more, it had the touch of a Slytherin but he wasn't going to tell Snape that. He had to discipline his own house.

"Very well off to bed with you then." When Snape and Draco both left, the three girls slipped from their alcove bid each other goodnight and headed in the direction of their own common rooms.


End file.
